A stove or cooktop is known having an upper surface formed by a heat-resistant glass panel. A burner plate spaced underneath this panel is provided with a plurality of gas burners each positioned under a specific separately marked location of the overlying ceramic panel. Gas issuing from these burners is ignited to heat the respective locations on the panel. Normally a vent passage is formed that opens into the upper compartment formed between the burner plate and the glass panel to allow gases to be vented.
As a rule the burner plate is insulated heavily around the burners to protect underlying components of the cooker. Gases are vented from the stove wholly by convective action. As a rule relatively delicate components are housed in the stove underneath the burner plate and these components must be protected from the heat of the burners. Even with substantial insulation of the burner plate, these components are often subjected to substantial heat stress.